James Riddle and the Revenge of Aria
by PercyRiddle
Summary: James Riddle is back! (More inside)


Summary: James meets an old enemy,But not who he place after James Riddle and the Last Battle,but before Alex Riddle and the Quest for the Son of Chaos.  
Chapter 1:The Fall and a Surprise? I was falling.I didn't know where,but by the smell I had a pretty good gloom was below above a rock fell and hit me on the head and I blacked out.  
I awoke to find by myself in a dark blazed to life as a dark feminine figure approached me.I squinted at she stepped into the light and my mouth fell was beautiful!(Well not as beautiful as Emily Grace but pretty close.)She had dark brown hair and bright green wore a brown dress and dark black high wore an evil smile on her she spoke. "James Riddle, we meet again!" She said in a sweet sickly voice.I raised one eyebrow. "Who are you?"I asked, laughed loudly. Her laugh echoed off the walls. "Don't you recognize me,Riddle?"Her form started to dark brown turned darker brown and her straight brown hair curled and her eyes turned into blue brown dress transformed into a white Ancient Greek high heels turned into eyes widened. "A-Aria?" I said in disbelieve. "B-But you're dead!" My mind was spinning. Aria laughed coldly. "Your puny sword killed me,yes, but i survived and ran here." She gestured to the room. I then asked, "Where am I?" Aria didn't along time there was she spoke, "You're in the place where all evil goes when it's destroyed." She paused dramatically,then continued. "Eselin." She let that sink in. "No...No!" I smiled at my discomfort. I yanked myself at her but was immediately thrown back at the wall.I looked down at my were chained! I snarled at her,but she just smirked in amusement. I tried using my powers to break the chains, But to no luck. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." Aria said calmly. I ignored soon though i was exhausted. Aria rolled her dark blue eyes. "Those chains were made for the children of Chaos,Duh!" She muttered something that i didn't hear but had a pretty good idea that she said 'Stupid Riddles',But I didn't really know. "So,Riddle how is Emily?" She said casually.I raised an eyebrow. "Fine,why?" "Oh,nothing." Aria's eyes glinted evilly.  
Aria's POV:(UGH!)  
He was here! Riddle was finally here!After 5 years he was here! I wound up some stairs and weaved through some corridors,and finally made it to the door. The door had golden trimmings around the edges, and dark birch wood with a silver handle.A sign above the door said 'GO IN AND YOU DIE!' with a smiley face.I opened the door and looked around and walls were lined with pictures of James Riddle's ? ?Definitely were tables that lined both walls that had HD monitors on showed Riddle in his had live feed of what is outside Riddle's cell.I smirked. 'Riddle has a deadly surprise waiting for him' I thought. I sat in a golden throne and watched the Doom Of James Riddle.  
James's POV:  
I sighed.I let my eyes close room rumbled. Then….CRACK!The chains broke.I rose slowly and cautiously walked to the exit door.I then held out my hand and a second later the door was blown off its hinges.I stepped over the door and looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. A huge dragon was watching me with dark red had long dark black wings extending from it's back. It had sharp curly horns on it's head and razor sharp teeth. The dragon's feet had knife like claws extending from it's troll like was dragon opened it's large mouth and roared.I dug into my pocket and pulled out a 21st century phone.I flipped open the lid and pressed the OK phone started to glow and it transformed into a 4 foot sword.( To complicated to explain what the sword was made of.) I then charged at the dragon but then suddenly was thrown into a wall.I struggled to my feet,dazed. The dragon smirked.I shook my that dragon just smirk?The there was a crackle and a voice boomed on a speaker, "James Riddle,meet my pet JaJa." It was Aria's voice. I laughed, "JaJa,really Rite? You named your dragon JaJa?" I just kept laughing. Aria growled, "Shut up,Riddle!" I knew that if I was to survive,to shut up.I shut up. I then walked around the dragon to the door to the end of the the dragon blocked me with it's tail.I looked around the high there was a window ,but it was to far the floor,the ground was littered with human shaped bones.I shuddered.I gripped the hilt of my sword so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white.I breathed in and out.I then charged again but then this time I dragon's tail missed me by in roared in surprise.  
I looked at the speaker and threw my sword at it.  
I watched as the sword sliced it in went right back to me.I caught it.  
CHAPTER 2: Aria Aria's POV:  
I was in shock. 'That bastard!' I thought enraged.I watched as Riddle killed my dragon.  
James Riddle's POV:  
I cut the dragon's tail roared in pain.I then jumped on it's head and did the same thing I did to the giant chicken all those years ago.I stabbed JaJa in the shrieked out as he collapsed to the floor,dead.I rose to my suddenly I was punched in the jaw so hard that I flew into a pile of bones.I opened my eyes. Pain was pounding at my jaw. I rose up in a painful was pointing her sword at my chest. 'Where the heck did that sword come from?!' I thought. She snarled at me. "Die,You bastard!" She screamed in a howl of raised her sword and…  
CHAPTER 3:Life or death?  
Aria's POV:(maybe her last ;).) I raised my sword.I knew Riddle was weak from his battle from JaJa.I then kicked him in the chest so hard that he flew into a groaned.  
I just walked to him, my strides getting more confident as he struggled to get up.  
I backed him to the wall. "Your time is up Riddle" I said coldly.  
He struggled up,holding his sword in an awkward sword fell out of his hands,and hit the ground with a loud thump.  
I saw as the Hero of the Great War fell to the limestone floor,defeated.  
"My lady!"a voice called at the other side of the door opened to reveal….Josh Carver. There was a had recovered and was staring at Josh in pure astonishment."H-ho-how?"Riddle leered,"Well,well,well," Josh said, "If it isn't The Hero of The Great War."  
CHAPTER 4: Dark Past James's POV:  
I stared.I was paralyzed in sneered.I saw Aria's mouth twitch up.I saw Josh hold out his sword immediately spiraled to Josh,turning into a phone after it touched his hand. He crammed the phone into his pocket.I studied him.  
His long brown hair was shorter,and his brown eyes darted to me then wore a light red cloak and some gray sweat hair was damp with sweat,as if he had run a ten mile marathon.  
I ran to the door as the two enemies were distracted by me throwing dust in their eyes.  
Aria's POV:  
I roared in rage as I whizzed to the door.I snarled viciously,with Josh scrambling to catch up. I shook my head turning to Josh and shouting, "FIND HIM!FIND HIM!" Josh inclined his head,running towards the alarm. He pressed the red button and the alarm went, WHEEEE WHOOOO! Guards ran from left to right,trying to assemble themselves.  
James's Pov:  
I ran on the gravel floor,trying not to slip and crack my head open. I then skidded to a halt. In front of me was a narrow crevice. I tried to keep running,but the crevice pulled at me, goading me to enter. I tugged at my mind,trying to unravel the crevices control on it.  
I finally succeeded after minutes of numerous failed attempts trying to persuade it to let go.  
I started running again,but then I heard voices. I ducked under some green banners, crouching and shuffled towards the voices.  
I peered into a room with two guards guarding the doors. I used my chaos power to make them feel sleepy.  
They both yawned and slumped over a chair. I slowly crept in,undefended. Josh and Aria were hunched over a table, scanning it as if it were a map. Then I realized it was a map! Josh then said, "The map doesn't show him My Lady." Aria growled, " NO! It he HAS to be here!" Aria bellowed. Josh shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but I sent guards everywhere but they couldn't find him." I realized they were talking about me. Aria nodded slowly,then suddenly turned. Aria's face turned from angry to smug. "I think I know exactly where he is." said Aria,smiling.  
Aria was looking straight at me,her eyes burning with hatred.I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed in place with fear.I walked to the edge of the room,waiting.  
Aria followed me,watching for my next move. 


End file.
